


Love & Lemon Loaves

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, He's an npc in my game, Two Shot, and I got attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Relationships: Thorn Wanderguard/Pumat Sol





	1. Chapter 1

Thorn gathered up her things, packing away the reagents that Pumat asked for her to get. It had been ages since she last saw him. Life kept them apart and both their works were very important to the world. 

She made her way to the nearest mage tower, exchanging the gold for her being sent to the flying island. There were two options for teleporting, and she didn’t want to spoil the surprise of seeing Pumat so she made her way to the main hub. After the familiar pull of arcane magic, she took the moment to rest against the wall. 

That feeling would never feel natural to her, but she did her best for being able to do her work. Thorn spared a glance to the sky before grinning brightly. 

It was still early here, that was a given. She made her way through the sparsely populated streets to their favorite bakery. Run by a pair of elves and a halfing, they had the best bread and tea to pick up. Anyone on the streets got out of her way as she had a place to be and wouldn’t be stopped at all. 

“Morning Welma!” She chimed as she ducked her way inside. While the inside was fit for someone of her height but the door was still the trickiest part. 

“Ms.Wanderguard! It’s been awhile. Are you here for the usual?” The halfling woman asked with a bright grin. “Of course Welma, I’m here to surprise Mister Sol with a few new things that I picked up for him.” She said as she began to dig into her gold pouch. 

Quickly, the baker began to pack up her normal order and she fished out the five gold payment. “Ms.Wanderguard, are you going to stay for long? Pumat has been..I mean, the best to say is melancholy..” Welma started as she pushed the box over to her. 

Pumat Sol being melancholy? She couldn’t think of the cheerful enchanter being anything but cheerful.

Thorn gathered up the bread and tea under one arm, giving Welma a bit of a nod. “I’ll see what I can do in brightening his mood..” She said as she tucked away her things and headed out. The path to the Invulnerable Vagrant was short and sweet. Soon enough, the familiar sight of the short stained building and the fluttering green-gold velvet came into view. 

Pushing her way inside, one of Pumat’s copies was busy behind the counter. 

“Ah, Thorn, it’s good to see you!” He said as she made her way around the counter, greeting him with a hug. 

“Hello Pumat, it’s good to see you too, I brought you a gift.” She responded, offering up one of the loaves to him. “Is Prime in the back?” She asked.   
He nodded, and she made her way back. The copies knew her well enough that she wasn’t stopped as she made her way to the workroom. Of course she passed out the loaves that she bought along the way, but she was intent as she rapt on the door. 

The noise behind the door stopped and there’s a long moment where she thought that he would ignore her. As she was about to turn away, the door swung open and she could have sworn that he lit up. 

“Thorn! You look great!” He shuffled her into the work room and she laughed a bit to herself. When they settled down, she handed over the reagents that she picked up for him and she tucked away the small pouch of gold he had for her. As they settled in and shared the lemon bread and tea, she basked in the warmth that he brought. 

Maybe she didn’t have to leave so quickly. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek. 

“Stay, at least for a little bit?” He asked softly. 

She nodded and reached out to him, “Of course, I’ll stay.” 

Maybe settling down in one place wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The cries of a newborn rang out through the Invulnerable Vagrant and Pumat couldn’t help but smile. 

A few months ago, Thorn announced that she was pregnant. He’d never admit it, but he was nervous. For months he set out about baby proofing the backrooms of the shop and talking with the other Pumats about dealing with a small baby. Once everything was safely put out of the range of a curious child and the simulacrum was training on dealing with babies, he was somewhat more relaxed for the arrival of his child. 

Early that morning she went into labor and the midwives were rushed upstairs to tend to her. The dwavern ladies shooed him away and downstairs to tend to his work. His simulacrum tended to the front while he stood in front of his enchanting table.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t bring himself to start any large projects. Gathering up a small bit of cloth from his stores, he got to work on making something for his new child. Prime got lost in his enchanting as the hours seemed to pass. 

Finally, around noon, one of the dwarven ladies was brought back by Pumat. “Well, Mister Sol, I have good news for you.” She said as she wiped her hands on her apron. “Both mother and child are safe, Thorn is resting and your daughter is with her.” His face knit up in confusion. 

“Daughter?” He asked slowly. 

“Yes you daft man, you have a daughter now. Might want to go check on your wife and daughter.” She said, shaking her head. With that, she took her leave and Pumat was left standing there with a blanket in hand. 

Slowly, he made his way up the steps and to their bedroom. 

When he opened the door, his wife was currently sleeping peacefully. He settled on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch her. She merely stirred at his touch, waking up and smiling at him. 

“Pumat?” She asked, her voice hoarse. 

He nodded. “It’s me. Don’t worry, the mid-wife told me that you were okay.” She managed a laugh before groaning in pain. “Don’t push yourself too much..get some rest.” There was a small pout that crossed her face which made him chuckle. “Mrs. Sol, you need to get some sleep, alright?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting up. 

Laying in a baby bassinet was such a wonderful sight. A baby firbolg wrapped up in an old blanket. Gently, he scooped her up and rested her in the crook of his arm. The baby woke up only slightly but snuggled back into his arm. 

This is his baby. His own daughter. 

He lay her down on the bed and took off the old blanket. Under the folds of the blanket was a little note that read: “Clover Zairail Sol.” 

“Clover Zairail..” He repeated out loud and it rolled off his tongue like honey. 

Pumat kissed her forehead as he wrapped her up in his newly enchanted blanket of warmth. “My little sunshine..”He said with a soft smile. 

As he sat with Clover for a bit, the teleportation circle room flared to life. He made his way downstairs with Clover tucked in his arm and found two friendly faces stepping out of his teleportation room. 

“Shaun, Holly, it’s good to see you!” 

“Pumat, Thorn informed us that..well..” Holly motioned to bundle in his arm. 

“Yes...she told us both that you were blessed with the arrival with a baby girl.” Shaun said as he reached into a bag at his side. “We both thought it would be good to check on our friend.” He pulled out a small stuffed bear and offered it to him. “We also brought gifts.” 

Holly pulled out a small rattle and smiled brightly. “Besides, it doesn't hurt to get her introduced to magical things early.” She said as offered it up to him as well. 

Pumat smiled and took the trinkets in hand, though the dwarfed in size to his hand. “Thank you both..” He said before looking at the two of them and then to the two mages. “Would you like to hold her?” 

Holly took her first and was very careful of her claws as she cradled the infant. Pumat didn’t know a lick of draconic but he doubted that she was saying anything awful. As Holly held Clover, Shaun offered a small package of potions. “Just for you and dear Thorn, you might not get much sleep and these will help.” He said with a smile. 

When Holly passed Clover over to Shaun, there was a bright smile that crossed his face. “You know..Pumat, I think she’d look dazzling in purple..” 

"You know what..I think she'll look greatly in anything as she's prefect the way she is.." 


End file.
